


【路罗】我爸叫的也太带劲儿了

by yms4041



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, 沙雕向, 腹肌炸裂
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22879735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yms4041/pseuds/yms4041
Summary: *40岁的路飞x47岁的罗**路罗的儿子的第一人称电话对话体*纯沙雕吐槽向看了空间的一个短视频 就是儿子听到了父母在房间里干柴烈火 然后大喊一句：“你别骗我了 房间里根本没有电视”一小时速打沙雕文
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	【路罗】我爸叫的也太带劲儿了

“布鲁布鲁布鲁——咔嚓——”

哦，贝波叔，有空聊聊吗？

你能不能收起你对我那个充满偏见的称呼，对，就是那个，那个倒霉催的海贼王的儿子，好像我爸跟老爹结婚之后就好像是你亲爱的船长被猪拱了一样，拜托，那可是海贼王耶，驰骋大海让世界归一的男人！

等等，好吧，我不是专惹你生气的，我只是想和你聊，我最近遇到了一点事情，其实说是最近，就是昨天晚上的事情，我一宿都没有合眼，喔，是关于我老爹的，对，就是你们船长，现在已经47岁的特拉法尔加罗。

我叫他的全名已经很有礼貌了，我一直很尊重他，要知道他在家的时候心情好叫他的老公草帽当家的，有时候干脆骂他是一头猪，我就是那个被迫扣上了猪崽子的名号的小可怜。

不要笑了，贝波叔，我想问你件事情，呃，我昨天晚上真的听到了什么东西，我想确认一下我的认知到底有没有出现偏差，在你印象里，你船长到底是个什么样的人啊？

嗯……嗯……强大，冷静，又靠得住，天啊我要是告诉你我听到的东西，你一定会在另一种层次上对你家的红心船长佩服的五体投地，就是，天啊，我爸今年已经47岁了，你绝对想不到，我爸他叫的也太带劲了。

太罪恶了，你知道吗，我昨天晚上的整个世界观都崩塌了，天啊，他已经四十多岁了耶，年轻的时候挥霍的太过了，体力也不是太好，我真的没想到他居然叫的那么带劲，不不不，这不是关键的问题，我居然在肖想我爸！！其实更重要的是，我以前一直以为我就是手术果实生的，从来没有考虑路飞老爹和老爸他们谁上谁下的问题。

你不要笑了，求求你，好吗？这可是青春期的少年被亲生父亲身体力行的教会了成人世界第一课之后世界崩塌的时间啊！好的我听你说。

也就是说，手术果实只是能让生殖的器官暂时的移入到人体内，我不是人工授精的，就真的是我老爹们身体力行的辛苦耕耘的结果——天啊，我昨天晚上真的回到了生命的起点。

我以前真的从来没听过！我当然知道那是什么！

但是，但是我的生理学老师告诉我的是，男性的欲望在20岁时候达到巅峰然后会逐年递减的，所以我一直以为他们是在称霸海洋的那段时期白天干架晚上干炮的。

你骂我干什么，你一定脸红了，我爸可跟我说过，你从十几岁的时候开始就见到母熊脸红，干炮怎么了，干炮，干炮，就是干炮，你还指望我嘴里说点什么生命的大和谐吗，我可是海贼王的儿子。

嗯，好的，你这么一说我就理解了，我突然感觉好对不起我老爹们，我的出生让他们这二十年都在偷偷摸摸找机会干一炮，真的是我错了，唉，其实我总觉得我跟你打电话说这个，我爸要是知道了能直接把我的肠子从我身体里抽走，疯狂往里头灌辣椒水，但是我的冲击力真的实在是太大了。

贝波叔，你放了免提对吧，我已经听到佩金和夏奇的偷笑声了。

好吧，这是你让我说的，所以如果我爸找我麻烦你们都逃不开干系，我有时候觉得我爸真的挺帅的，他今年47，头发稍微有点发灰，成天带着眼镜出诊，昨天晚上路飞老爹喝醉了回来的，世界第一的大剑豪跟他在山治叔的餐馆喝酒，他本来就不能喝酒，回来非说自己是一只鼻涕虫，趴在地上打滚，非要说自己在拖地。

哈哈哈，我也觉得很好笑，他还抱住老爸的裤脚撒娇，是吧，一点也不像个海贼王，昨天晚上简直吵死了，特拉法尔加医生就跟他说，你要是再这样下去，从明天早晨开始就让他吃全素便当，然后海贼王一个鲤鱼打挺从地上跳起来，说，特拉男你太狠了吧！我可是你老公！然后他们似乎打起来了，我爸把手指头按得咔咔作响，让我回屋。

然后故事就开始了，真的，我最开始居然真的以为他们在打架，因为外头稀里哗啦的，然后他们两个就互相对骂，什么黑眼圈毛绒控，白痴橡胶脑袋，没有腿毛的变态医生，你知道的，我这个时候还不知道我爸是在下边的那个，虽然路飞老爹他是海贼王嘛——但是你懂的，他有时候说起话来尾音还有点嗲，我知道他不是故意发出来的，可有时候就很奏效，比如他让我偷偷从老爸锁起来的柜子里拿酒喝。

哎呀，跑题了，然后声音就渐渐变了，我爸说他没资格说他没有腿毛，你这一身橡胶光滑的哪里长过毛，然后对方就跳起来了，说那我就让你看看我又没有长毛咯！

我一定要再重申一点，你真的想象不到我爸他，叫的有多带劲，最开始是咣咣咣的声音，就好像——对，我知道了，就是他们那个一年睡塌两三个的床的床头，往墙上撞的声音，这期间我爹还一直喝多了含着橡胶橡胶机关枪，我爸声音带着哭腔骂他，草帽当家的你在床上能不这样吗？

还有啊，当然还有啊，这都是我爹的绝招啊！天啊，你们这么一说我好像知道了不得了的事情，昨天我爹在床上用了，橡胶橡胶机关枪，橡胶橡胶手枪，橡胶橡胶攻城炮，甚至还开了二挡——

对，他还喊了橡胶Jet开头的，我爸不愧是海贼王的男人，他居然——

我对他刮目相看了，他不是那个做几台手术就累的趴在沙发里的那个缺蓝大夫了，天啊他的屁股到底经过什么改造，那可是海贼王的绝招，我爹好厉害，我爸还喊了一句草帽当家的你别用武装色行吗，天啊，武装色，这可是男人的梦想，我爸怎么不开武装色，这样就可以嘎嘣嘎嘣的了，搞不好还能磨下来碎屑来。

你们想知道的是不是太多了，你们船长要是知道你们这么打探他的私人生活能把你们几个的小弟弟都切了扔海里喂海王类。

好吧，成交，一千万贝利，我无论多少次都要说，我爸叫的也太带劲了，你懂的，我爸那个低沉有磁性的嗓音控制不住喊出来，有一段我有点听得入迷了，太罪恶了，我得念几天经文，后来就变味了，就开始喊，就好像有人在拿东西打他一样，太惨烈了，简直是家暴现场啊，我一度以为他就快死了，我爹把他当成快板一样啪啪啪的拍在一起，或者是把我爸当成保龄球扔，天啊，我爸那么纤细的一个人，瘦的修长的都抽条，他真的下得去手啊，我当时心想我爸受的到底是什么罪，几乎都没有人动静！

天啊他们就不能有点中年人的廉耻吗，孩子还没睡着呢！他们一晚上来了八次！

你当然没听错，他们本身也不是普通人。

就是吧，我后来已经开始有点心疼我爸了，他喘的就像是破了的风箱，一边喊着不要一边哼哼，我印象里我爸是个吐槽役一样的高冷，床上居然是这种画风的，中间啪啪的，路飞还打他屁股，这一定是公报私仇，平常只有我爸踹他的份！

佩金叔叔，你能别给我掰扯中年婚姻互补心理学了吗，你要是知道昨天晚上我爸到底是怎么叫的你估计直接就会给我传授家庭暴力的自救指南了，性暴力也是暴力的一种，嗯？

成年人的世界太让我困惑了，你居然告诉我那叫调情？？我早晨的时候满脸油光，我爹精神焕发，我爸就没起来床，说真的我真的一丁点都不想听他们打炮，只是，我，我真的！你理解不了我的感觉！

我觉得世界都幻灭了！我爸不是我爸了，是个在床上摇屁股被人啪啪大屁股的骚货，我爹也不是我爹了，狗屁的海贼王，就这发现了one piece？他毕生武学全用来捅你们船长屁眼了！我早晨还提醒过他们俩，昨天邻居好吵啊，妈的我们一家住在孤岛上！

我爹居然还跟我说，哦，是昨天晚上在看电视，狗屁，他们房间里根本就没有电视。

等下，好像有人回来了，我先挂了，一千万贝利直接打我卡里。

啊啊啊啊！！！

爸，你什么时候回来的！！

喂，贝波，佩金，夏奇，是我，我是你们船长，今天你们什么都没有听到，对吧？

“啵嚓。”

end

**Author's Note:**

> 我的LOFTER账号是：突破天际蓝sky，如果你喜欢我的作品，请给予我一定反馈。


End file.
